Liberating secret (Brendon Urie)
by RaddllereuxLSD
Summary: Young girl, is kidnapped by Brendon Urie. She is frightened , but Brendon treat her good MOST OF THE TIME! She then relise one thing that can save her life, but she got no idea about it yet! Will she use it when is the time and reach her freedom or will she stay with Brendon? WARNING: This story contains, rough language, fear, sexuality,violence. But you know Brendon Urie!


She stood there, in the middle of the pitch black which was slowly driving her insane. She heard just drops of water that were falling on the stone-cold floor. She was barefoot and half naked as her clothes was ripped to pieces. The stagnant smell of mold was all around her and somewhere in the endless dark she could hear rat's screeching. She was wasted...seriously!- If you sometimes felt totally condemned and thought that dead would be the best solution for you – than you KNOW how Georgia felt.

Georgia put her hands in front of her and slowly went forward. She expected reaching some wall. After a few seconds of tension she finally reached a corner where she leaned her back to it and slipped down, her knees as close to her chest as possible.

She got no idea how long she was fighting with cold and hunger, the feeling of exhaustion eventually prevailed and the young girl fell asleep.

She wished, she'd never wake up again, yet she did. When she opened her eyes she was immediately forced to close them again, cause of the bright light emanating from the high-wattage lamps which hung up on the ceiling.

When she finally managed to open them, she realized she is not the only person in the room. She looked up to see who shares the wet and cold prison with her.

Right in front of her stood taller guy, he wore white shirt, leather jacket, black jeans and leather ankle boots. His hand folded on his chest. A strand of black hair fell into his face as he was bending over the girl. His chocolate-brown eyes were drawn into a thin line like he was angry, but on his full lips played a gentle smile. He was quite, he just stood there and he looked Georgia straight into her eyes. It made goose bumps all over her body; she quickly dropped her gaze to the ground...actually on his shoes.

He kneeled to her, gripped her dirty chin between his index finger and thumb. With a very gentle movement lifted her head forcing her to look in his eyes. His fingers as coarse as rasper yet so sensitive.

When their eyes met for the second time, on his face there was no smile to be found. He was burning her down with his intensive gaze and his lips tightly clamped. A tear escaped her eye, she was afraid. She did not know who it is? What does he want? If he will hurt her or eventually...kill her!

"Oh come on, please don't cry. You don't have to be afraid of me." He smiled and whipped the tear of her cheek with his thumb. He grabbed her cheek into his hand, exhaled loudly and then continued: "My name is Urie... I don't want to hurt you. You may ask yourself what do I want from you... NOTHING! You will just stay here with me for some time." He cleared his throat "You know, your father... |James?" he looked at her with questioning look and she silently admitted "He is really impressive detective" he continued "But he came too far, I want to show him, what's going to happened when he pushes his police nose into things that are not of his god damn concern!" his every word he said sounded like he wanted Georgia to carved it into her memory forever. His speech was fluent, perfectly articulated and his intonation had no mistake.

He then stood up again and reached hand to her "Wanna stay or coming with me...Georgia?" the fact he knows her name frightened her as hell, but she didn't want to stay in that smelly hole even for one second later and so she accepted his hand. He lifted her on her legs, turned around and started heading to already open door. Georgia was silently following him all the way up the stairs. Her legs were frozen to the bone and they were hardly listening her actions. Her heart was beating so fast, her whole body was shaking as the frost crackled through every inch of it. And her teeth were loudly chattering.

When they finally arrived upstairs, they appeared in a comfortably looking Livingroom with a big sofa, wall television and piano on the left side of the room. On the other side there was a glass door leading into the garden where a big pool was. On the right from the door there was entrance to the kitchen. All the walls were white.

She stood there wordless and just stared. Urie turned around to face her, when he saw her face expression he chuckled "what's that?"

she shook her head "Nothing...I j-just imagined it diferently"

"You thought that I live in a cave and traveling through cannals under the city?" he said sarcastically. He then grabbed her by her arm but Georgia slipped from his grip, Urie stopped "You are so cold, how about you to take a hot shower and I will borrow you some clothes?"

She just lowered her gaze to the ground, but when she realized in what terrible state is her clothes and how dirty she is, she just nodded her head.

"Fine!" urie said and once again grabbed her arm. But she slipped again, Urie got mad this time "HEY! What is your problem?" he shouted and Georgia instinctively stepped back "Plead d-donť touch me... Iˇm scared" she squeked almost unhearably. His face expression dropped from angry to worried "Ohh... I'm sorry I didnť mean to scare you. So please follow me atleast" he then turned around and went through the hallway which had a big painting of Frank Sinatra on the left wall. They reached to the batchroom. Urie borrowed her black jeans, white shirt, black socks and boxers. He put a towel over the sink and without any other word left the room closing the door behind him.

Georgia (Point of View)

/I got into shower, hot streams of awter were pouring down on my body. They were heating my frozen limbs, they werewashing all the dirt and sweat off my body. I felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders. There was pounding in my head, tears in my eyes, battle between the hysteria and the pleasure which I was obtaining from the hot shower. The feeling that some maniac kidnapped me and I don't know anything about him, frightened me to death. I' dont know what should I do, if I should escape or rather stay and wait till my father'll come for me? The question is how long I'll have to wait? Will I be able to wait? Actually?...Want I even wait? I'm not sure about anything.-..will I sufffer, will I die? i think it would be just better to runaway!/

Narrator (Point of View)

After a 15 minutes Georgia finally got out of the shower, she got into the clothes that were lying on the sink. The jeans were loose cause her legs were too skinny and so as the jeans was the shirt. She tucked the shirt behind the jeans so it didnt reached her laps. The only thing that fitted her well were the socks. She put the towel over her wet hair and went out of the bathroom. On the way to the living room she saw the enterance door, which were leading to the only place she wannted to be in... FREEDOM. She looked around if she will not see or hear Urie, but noone was there. She decided to grabbed her chance and ran to the door. She grabbed the door knob and carefully opened the door...to her surprise they were unlocked.

"Stop right there, or I will blow your head off!" a deep rough voice sounded through the hallway. Georgia freezed on one place, she looked over her shoulder and saw Urie as he standed on the other end of the hall and held gun in his right hand pointed right into her face. "Close the door, and come back to me Georgia...don't make me pull the trigger" he said with a cold voice. Goose bumps run all over her body, she closed the door again and nervously turn around to face him. She made few slow steps towards him. Whith each of them she felt hoe freedom is slowly leaving her. She was just a few inches from him when he lowered the gun and hid it under the belt. He smiled "Let me make one thing clear love... I will be nice to you, I will not lock you down in that hole which I dragged you from just a momments ago. I will not make any harm to you IF... you will not trying to escape. Am I clear?" he said like he was arguing with his son.

"Yes" she whisppered

"Look me in the eyes and say it again...and LOUDLY" he ordered.

Georgia started crying, she was so frightened of him, all muscles in her body screamed (RUN, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!) but deep down she knew how it would end. An so she took all of her courage and looked him into eyes "Yes... it's clear to me " another tear escaped her eye.

"Why are you crying?" Urie asked confused.

"You will heart me?" she sobbed. But he just shook his head and took her cheeks into his hands " I gave you my word and I do not break my promises!" he petted her on shoulder and than grabbed her arm, she wanned to slipp but he hold her tightly. Her eyes winded, a cruel chuckle appeared on his face "I hope you are hungry!" he said and draggted her to the kitchen. He sat her on the chair and served her a huge portion of Lassagne. Not just they smelled so good but Georgia was so hungry that she would eat a rock. Without any question she began to eat. She forgot about her good manners and eated the food so fast, like someone wanned to steel it from sat acrros the table and watched her with surprise. When the realized , she cought and blushed "I'm sorry, forgive me!" she mumbled with food still in her mouth. Urie smiled widely "Oh don't worry, I find it adorable."

After the dinner Urie cleaned up all the dishes and put them in the washmachine. He wanned Georgia to made her night hygien. But when he turned around to face her , he saw how her head rested on the table whiole she was sleeping calmly. He chuckled and lifted her up bridal style, the girl moaned silently and curled up to his chest but continued to rest. He took her to the bedroom where he laid her on a bed and put a blanket over her. Gently removed a strand of hair from her face, for the first time he could finally examine her. She was beautiful. Her soft skin, dark lashes, full pink lips... all of this was covered in the curliness of her long honey hair which were reaching to her waist. She looked like an angel.

He then realized how selfish and stupid was the action he has done. She Must've been through hell and just beacause of him. But he also knew that there is no way back from this... he must finish what he started... he will be forced to hurt her again. For a little momment he felt regrets, he got sick, he hated himself for that, but he had to continue. He carased her cheek "Good night Georgia...I'm so sorry" he smiled and quitely left the room, leaving the resting beauty behind.


End file.
